


Of Sandwiches and Mystery Boys

by mintaeroandmerlin



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Sandwich, baz flirts A LOT, kinda like a coffee shop AU, simon is one (1) shyyyy boy, simon snow likes sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintaeroandmerlin/pseuds/mintaeroandmerlin
Summary: Simon is convinced that the black haired, scowling boy in the coffee shop is determined to end his life by starvation.(The strange sandwich stealing AU that no one needs but I wrote anyways).





	Of Sandwiches and Mystery Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be posting my Wattpad stuff here so hopefully I won’t annoy people with all the crap i’m posting oops. Hope u enjoy!!

    "This bloke's an arsehole, I'm telling you Penny." Simon rants.  
Penny rolls her eyes dramatically.  
    "It's not like he knows it's your favorite sandwich!" Penny reasons. Simon's mouth drops.  
    "You're seriously defending him?" Simon asks. "He's like, the bane of my existence!" Simon says with flailing arms. Penny huffs. She's had to hear about this guy from Simon's favorite coffee shop for months. He's always stealing Simon's sandwiches and Simon's pissed.  
    "Why don't you just talk to him about it?" Penny asks, exasperated. Simon looks extremely annoyed. Like he's not the one who comes in every day to Penny's work to complain about some random boy.  
    "I've told you Penny, he's brooding." He says. "He looks like he kills cats for a living, and his favorite thing is scowling." Simon continues flailing his arms. "He only every wears black and he has some sort of black eyeliner stuff around his eyes that makes him look even more intimidating."  
    "Just go up to him, Simon. You know I love you, but I don't want to hear about this anymore when it's an easy fix." Penny says, putting a hand on Simon's shoulder. "Now I have to go and actually do work. Someone has to pay for our apartment, you know." She says, walking away.  
\-----------------------------------------  
    Simon sighs as he walks to the coffee shop the next day. He opens the door to hear the little ding, and walks to the line of people. There's a cooler with loads of delicious snacks, including Simon's favorite chicken sandwich. He sees one left, and gladly takes it. After paying, he scans the area for Sandwich Boy. Simon sees the boy sitting with a laptop and one of the chicken sandwiches. Simon takes a deep breath and walks up to him.  
    "Excuse me, could I talk to you for a bit?" Simon asks, tapping the boy's shoulder.  
    "About what?" The boy asks, narrowing his black lined eyes. Simon has to admit, being this close, it's obvious that he's absolutely gorgeous. Simon can feel his face heating slightly.  
    "Sandwiches." Simon says, mildly dumbstruck.  
    "Excuse me?" The boy says, rolling his eyes. "You need to interrupt my writing to talk about sandwiches?"  
    "Yes?" Simon says.  
    "Will this take very long?" He asks.  
    "No, just. You've been stealing my sandwiches. And I know you've seen me. I always get the same thing and you always take the last sandwich to spite me." Simon huffs. The boy looks confused.  
    "I haven't been taking sandwiches to spite anyone. Maybe just my father, who insists that I need to eat better." The boy laughs a little. It's a nice laugh.  
    "Certainly you've seen me walking out pissed?" Simon asks, getting extremely confused. Sandwich Boy furrows his brows.  
    "Nope, sorry. Although, I've seen you in here before. I have to admit, you are quite nice to look at." He says with a smirk. Wait. Bane of My Existence is flirting with me? Simon thinks, becoming even more confused.  
    "Oh. Thank you." Simon ducks his head to hide his flush.  
    "Wanna eat that sandwich with me and talk about life?" The guy asks, looking like he already knows Simon's answer.  
    "Sure. You have a name? Or should I just call you Sandwich Boy?" Simon asks, smiling.  
    "Baz. I would probably answer to Sandwich Boy, though." He laughs. "Yours?"  
    "Simon. Simon Snow." He says sheepishly.  
    "Snow it is, then." Baz says, still smirking.  
    "Not Simon?" Simon asks.  
    "Nope. Gotta annoy you somehow. It's a little self preservation to annoy people upon meeting them. To see if they'll run away or not." Baz says, looking like he's only half joking.  
    "I see. How should I annoy you then?" Simon asks.  
    "You could go on a date with me. That might annoy me, depending on how it goes." Baz says.  
    "Actually, I'll take you up on that offer. It'll give me a chance for payback for you stealing my sandwiches all the time." Simon says. "How about we meet here on Saturday at 8?"  
    "Fine by me. As long as you don't start the conversation by talking about sandwiches."  
    "You'll find that I am actually very well versed in food language. I'm some what of a fanatic." Simon says.  
    "Looking forward to it. I'm afraid I have to cut our meeting short. I've got class in ten." Baz says, waving and winking as he walks out of the shop. Simon waves back. He walks back to his flat smiling. He can't wait to tell Penny.


End file.
